Corazón Helado
by knightwh
Summary: FROZEN AU: El príncipe Mycroft creció aislado por su deseo hacia otros varones, alejado incluso de su hermano, el principe Sherlock, para protección de este. Durante su coronación, todo el secreto se pondrá en riesgo y el pelirrojo se verá obligado a aceptarse y aceptar su corazón tal como es, aun si eso significa el final de su reino. ¿Que puede hacer Sherlock para ayudarlo?
1. ¿Y si hacemos deducciones?

**Yo sé que la idea es todo menos original, hay todo un fandom al respecto, pero aun así quería hacer mi propia interpretación de la historia. El universo de FROZEN, la historia de SHERLOCK.  
La música es opcional, pues tiene mis modificaciones.  
Enjoy.**

**SHERLOCK de BBC es una serie que pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo solo lo usé como inspiración para este fic. FROZEN es una película original de DISNEY.**

— ¡Vamos ya, Mycroft! La noche ha despertado y yo también, ¡necesitamos jugar!

— Déjame dormir, Sherlock… — El pelirrojo empujó a su hermano fuera de la cama. Este no tenía siquiera 4 años y ya sabía cómo manipularlo, así que al pensarlo tan solo unos segundos, se montó de nuevo al ataque.

— ¿Y… si hacemos deducciones?

Mycroft abrió sus ojos, divertido y muy curioso.  
Con tan solo un empujón, el par de hermanos se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos solitarios del palacio, cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche y el silencio de los alrededores.  
A toda prisa, bajaron las escaleras y entraron en la sala donde su padre solía esconder los archivos importantes del gobierno que concernían a la corona, alejados de sus inquietas y deductivas manillas.  
Su hermano le había mostrado una sola vez aquella habitación y eso ya le parecía demasiado para despertar toda motivación en él. Como príncipe de Arendelle, sabía que algún día tendría la libertad de hacer todo lo que le viniera en gana y una de esas cosas sería volverse un detective. Resolver aquellos casos era lo más cercano que tenía a emprender el camino.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — El más pequeño hijo del guardia real los encontró. Tenía los brazos sobre la cadera, como si intentara aparentar enojo, pero aquella situación se había vuelto pan de todos los días. Por supuesto que eso impulsaba a Mycroft a seguirle el juego a su hermano… el poder ver de nuevo a ese niño que tanto lo inquietaba.

— Solo venimos a resolver algún caso, no haremos nada peligroso…

Greg— cuál era el nombre de aquel niño— suspiró cansado y dejó que los hermanos entraran en aquel sitio.  
Los papeles volaron de un lado al otro, mientras leían y buscaban entre todos los cajones de evidencias. Mycroft y Sherlock eran un gran equipo y ambos enseñaban muchas cosas a Greg.  
Justo cuando Sherlock creyó avanzar en una investigación actual de su padre, se dio cuenta que necesitaba un archivo del estante más alto.

— Ya casi no duermen, ¿verdad, su alteza?

— Puedes llamarme Myke… o Mycroft… o como quieras… — El pelirrojo se tiñó de rojo inclusive el rostro. ¿Qué había en Greg que podía hacerlo sentir tan hambriento de su atención? Sabía que estaba mal, ¡muy mal! Que un hombre se enamorara de otro… un castigo esperaba aquellos que contradijeran el orden natural de las cosas, pero… los sentimientos que llevaba dentro no podían ser más fuertes y algo lo hacía sentir que no estaba mal en sentir lo que sentía.

— Jamás podría, su majestad… es usted un príncipe y yo solo un plebeyo. — La sonrisa del otro chico hizo su corazón latir más y más fuerte.

Mientras ellos dos se observaban embelesados, Sherlock trepaba una silla montada en libros, mientras intentaba inútilmente agarrar el último sobre de la cima.

— No solo eso me gustaría que hicieras… yo… — Iba arriesgarlo todo por ese instante, después asumiría las consecuencias… Cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a Greg, quien también se acercó a él, completamente conquistado por el heredero de brillantes ojos azules.

Justo cuando sus rostros se encontraron finalmente, los reyes llegaron al lugar donde sus hijos debían estar fuera del horario de dormir, encontrándose con Mycroft besando a su lacayo y a Sherlock se giró hacia abajo y se sorprendió lo que vió haciendo a su hermano, entonces tiró su único soporte y cayó de cabeza contra el suelo desde aquella considerable altura.

— ¡SHERLOCK! — Mycroft corrió al encuentro de su hermanito, pero este yacía inconsciente sobre la superficie del suelo. Greg miró a los reyes en la entrada y entró en pánico, pues lo habían visto todo. El rey lo echó de ahí y tanto él como la reina se acercaron hasta los príncipes. — ¡Mamá, papá!, ¡ayúdenme!, ¡fue un accidente!

La reina cargó a Sherlock entre sus manos. Confirmaron que respiraba de manera normal y tanto ella como el rey emprendieron camino a la biblioteca real.

— El golpe fue demasiado fuerte.

— ¡Mycroft, esto se está saliendo de control! — Por supuesto, no era la primera ocasión en que los reyes descubrían la "depravación" del príncipe heredero, pues era su hijo y lo amaban, pero por otra parte temían su condición.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, yo no quería lastimar a Sherlock! — El pelirrojo se encontraba inmerso en un llanto incontenible. — Perdóname, hermano…

— ¡Esto pasó porque no lo cuidaste por estar con aquel niño!, ¡es tu culpa que tu hermano esté herido!

— Debemos curarlos a ambos — El rey tomó el libro que indicaba un camino hacia el lugar donde—se decía entre el pueblo— vivían los mejores doctores del reino. Personajes que eran alejados del resto del mundo por misteriosas prácticas en sus vidas personales que volvían cuestionable su ética profesional.

Tomaron cada uno un caballo y montaron hasta el sitio marcado en el mapa.  
Durante su camino se toparon a un pequeño rubio cenizo de piel ligeramente bronceada que caminaba seguido de renita.  
Al pasar los jinetes cerca de él, una pequeña mancha de sangre tocó el suelo cercano, lo que atrajo la atención del infante.

— ¡Vamos allá, Mary!

Cuando llegaron al sitio marcado, los reyes entraron con Sherlock en brazos y Mycroft a un costado.

— ¡Ayúdenos!, hemos venido por su apoyo.

— ¡Son los reyes! — Anunció una doctora, saliendo de las habitaciones que rodeaban una especie de vecindad pequeña que parecía por completo deshabitada.

— Su alteza, ¿Qué ha sucedido? — El mayor de los personajes se aproximó hasta la pareja real y examinó la cabeza de Sherlock.

— Se ha caído desde una altura demasiado grande… su hermano estaba… descuidándolo por un chico. Él también está enfermo, debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

El doctor puso su mano sobre la frente de Sherlock y comenzó a mover el cabello que cubría la herida.

— Parece que el daño no fue tan grande. Necesitará un medicamento especial y mucho reposo, estará bien, pero es probable que olvide todo lo ocurrido. El príncipe, por otra parte… ¿ha sido la primera ocasión o es de nacimiento?

— Creemos que de nacimiento, pero cada vez es más difícil ocultarlo…

El pelirrojo se había mantenido al margen durante suficiente tiempo, pero al escuchar que su hermano estaría mejor, tuvo el valor de acercarse a los extraños hombres que rodeaban a su familia.

— Escucha con atención, Mycroft. — Señaló el hombrecillo frente a él, mientras tanto, una de las doctoras que antes lo acompañara salió del completo para encontrarse con el pequeño rubio que intentaba pasar desapercibido entre todos los presentes, pero que observaba desde la distancia.

— ¿Pero qué hacen ahí? — El niño y su renita se asustaron, pero ante aquel abrazo tan inesperado por parte de la mujer desconocida, no hubo demasiada pelea. — ¡Que lindos son, los voy a conservar!

— El poder que se encuentra dentro de ti e intenta salir a flote es demasiado fuerte. Hay algo hermoso en él, pero solo si logras comprenderlo. Habrá peligro en tu vida hasta que no te decidas a aceptarlo y controlarlo como el resto. El miedo será tu peor enemigo.

El menor se asustó al escuchar aquella condena sobre su destino. Justo cuando su padre se acercó para apartarlo del doctor, pudo comprender un poco de lo que el hombre dijo a su hijo.

— Aprenderá a controlarlo… hasta entonces… cerraremos todas las puertas, mantendremos únicamente unos pocos empleados, definitivamente todo otro chico que no sea Sherlock será echado del castillo, alejaremos todo contacto con otro hombre para él… lo ocultaremos de todo el mundo, incluso de Sherlock.

Mientras el castillo se aislaba lentamente del resto del mundo, Mycroft observaba toda su realidad convirtiéndose en un confinamiento indefinido, mientras pensaba que muy en el fondo aquel deseo incorrecto y corrupto debía desaparecer para no perder de vista lo importante para él.  
Su familia.

Encerrados por completo y separados de la habitación que antes compartían, Sherlock dejó la soledad de su recámara y corrió hasta una ventana con vista a la entrada del castillo.  
¡Una nueva caja de evidencia!, su padre debía estar enfrentando algo parecido a una ola de crímenes en el reino.

El pequeño moreno corrió hasta la puerta de su hermano con toda su emoción y tocó en el borde de esta:

— ¿Mycroft?, ¿Y si hacemos deducciones?, ven vamos a jugar… ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermano, ¡sal!, parece que no estás… — No obtuvo respuesta del mayor, así que se fue a jugar solo al pasillo. — Solíamos ser amigo… — Jugaba con una lupa y un hueso de juguete. — Y ya no más… no entiendo lo que pasó. — Volvió a la habitación para insistir. — ¿Y si hacemos deducciones?, no tienen que ser sobre un crimen…

— Déjame en paz, Sherlock.

— Ya me voy. — Soltó con desgana el menor y abandonó la entrada de la habitación de Mycroft. Quizá después podrían volver a jugar.  
Mientras, dentro de su habitación, Mycroft contemplaba el jardín trasero del castillo, algunos niños campesinos se brincaron una pequeña barda para tomar frutos de los que caían en el suelo, bajo los árboles. Su rostro se iluminó con la idea de pasar un solo instante allá abajo… ¡entonces el simple pensamiento lo llenó de horror!  
Contó el suceso a su padre y este cubrió la ventana con una especie de tiza negruzca y le obsequió un par de guantes blancos. De esa forma, su intentaba observar fuera y consumar su pecaminoso deseo, aunque fuera de forma mental, todos lo sabrían. Jamás debería quitarse esos guantes, serían el record de su rehabilitación.

— ¿Lo ves?, los guantes lo cubrirán. No has de abrir…

— Tu corazón. — Finalizó el pelirrojo, confiando plenamente en su padre.

Pasaron los años, Sherlock tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo y su cuerpecillo había crecido ya varios centímetros.  
Entusiasmado, tocó de nuevo a la puerta de Mycroft.

— ¿Y si hacemos deducciones? O un cuerpo hay que diseminar… tu compañía hace falta aquí, con los diagramas ya empecé a conversar… — Los cuadros que dibujaban el cuerpo humano a detalle dejaban ver un tumor obstruyendo el cerebro de una dama de alta sociedad que había llegado en un archivo de un caso importante para los hombres cercanos al rey, por un caso. — No te rindas, Joan.

Corriendo de arriba abajo por los pasillos, Sherlock terminó frente a un enorme reloj. Se acostó con los pies sobre la vitrina que separaba al péndulo.

— Es algo aburrido, solamente ver las horas decir tic-tac… — Arremedó el sonido del segundero con la punta de la lengua golpeándole el paladar.

Mientras que para Mycroft, la vida no era peor.

— ¡Tengo miedo!, el sentimiento se vuelve más fuerte…

— ¡Tranquilizate, Mycroft!, ya sabes que alterado piensas con menos claridad…

Su padre y madre lo acompañaban en su miseria, pero cuando su padre intentó abrazarlo, el pelirrojo lo apartó con pánico.

— ¡NO, DÉJAME!...— Se alejó de ambos. — No quiero involucrarte más, por favor…

Llegaron a pasar 10 años y Sherlock perdió toda esperanza de volver a compartir un solo momento con su hermano. Pasaba por su habitación de largo y evitaba tocar la puerta.

Un día sus padres les avisaron que partirían. Su primo, un príncipe de un reino al otro lado del mar y a quien consideraron perdido durante años, iba a casarse y debían asistir a la boda.  
Sherlock se despidió de manera cortés de ambos.

— Nos veremos en 2 semanas.

Mientras que Mycroft se encontraba espantado por la idea de estar a cargo de todo, aun por poco tiempo.

— ¿En serio tiene que ir?

— Estarás bien, Mycroft. — Aseguró su padre.

Ese mismo atardecer, ambos partieron… para jamás regresar.  
Una tormenta eléctrica atacó el barco real y a pesar de todo pronóstico, el barco encontró imposible sobrevivir. La nave se enfrentó a una enorme ola que terminó por consumirlo todo.  
La noticia llegó hasta la costa del reino y con ello, el luto.  
Para el funeral real todos tomaron el color negro y subieron hasta la colina donde la familia real reposaba durante generación tras generación.  
Todos los miembros importantes de la corte estuvieron ahí… menos el príncipe Mycroft.  
Sherlock fue el principal doliente, pero todos le preguntaron por su hermano, quien se suponía debía dar la cara en semejante suceso. Sin embargo, el menor estuvo solo todo el tiempo.  
Al final de todo el ajetreo, el castillo volvió a cerrar sus puertas y permanecer en una soledad aún más grande que la anterior.

En un último intento por rescatar la casi inexistente relación entre ambos, Sherlock caminó a través de los pasillos solitarios, una última vez, para llamar a la habitación de su hermano.

— ¿Mycroft?... sé que estás adentro, me han preguntado a donde fue esa valiente vida en mí, ¡traté!, te vengo a buscar… déjame entrar. Tú eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame… ya no sé qué hacer. — Recargó su cuerpo contra la puerta y se dejó caer lentamente hasta tocar el suelo. Suspiró cansado y dejó ir sus palabras. — ¿Y si hacemos deducciones?

El moreno aguardó ahí, sin recibir jamás una respuesta, creyéndose ignorado por completo… sin saber que del otro lado su hermano aguardaba hundido en miedo y dolor. Sabiéndose el único conocedor de su repulsivo secreto y sin apoyo alguno en el mundo. Se abrazó de sus piernas con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, completamente solo en la oscuridad de su enfermedad.

**O*O*O***

**Como podrán haber leído, aquí la magia fue reemplazada por homosexualidad, que en sí no pierde el mensaje.  
Espero poder actualizar pronto.**


	2. Por primera vez en años

**Por primera vez en años**

**SHERLOCK de BBC es una serie que pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo solo lo usé como inspiración para este fic. FROZEN es una película original de DISNEY.**

Tres años después del fallecimiento de los reyes, el reino entero estaba preparándose para la coronación del príncipe Mycroft, quien habría de cumplir la mayoría de edad finalmente y podría tomar posesión de la corona.  
Las puertas del palacio seguían cerradas y eran pocos aquellos que tuvieron el honor de ver a los jóvenes príncipes, pero la expectativa sobre la celebración y la promesa de un nuevo reinado de paz, dirigido por un príncipe del que se esperaba sabiduría, pues se decía que pasaba horas, días enteros en ocasiones, encerrado en sus habitaciones, encargado de la lectura de todos los grandes libros de la época… mientras que el príncipe Sherlock encontró apoyo para sí mismo entre las páginas de los archivos principales del Ministerio de Justicia.

Los mástiles listoneros se alzaban esplendorosos, las calles de cubrían de gente, las tiendas sacaban toda su mercancía de los escaparates y el paisaje marítimo se teñía de colores varios, tapizados en toda clase de escudos y emblemas.  
Una vez las puertas se abrieran, finalmente conocerían al futuro rey de Arendelle y al apuesto príncipe…

— Su alteza. — Quien yacía recostado sobre el sillón de su alcoba, con el cabello revuelto y sucio, las manos unidas en algo parecido al gesto de plegaria, tocando ligeramente sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos índices. Había analizado aquel caso durante toda la noche y nada lo había apartado de sus pensamientos hasta que aquel sirviente tocó a su puerta. — ¿Su majestad?, ¿se ha despertado ya?

— ¡Largo!

— Pero… su majestad… no busco molestarlo, más el rey me ha pedido recordarle…

— Mycroft no tiene nada que recordarme, lo recuerdo todo y todo sigue tal como permanecía ayer… y este cuerpo sigue sin tener un motivo para involucrarse en aquella bodega… si tan solo tuviera el puño de su camiseta… habría en aquel…

— Su majestad… el rey me ha pedido… para su coronación…

— ¿Coronación?

— Hoy es el día de la coronación, príncipe Sherlock.

El moreno se sacudió el cabello y caminó sobre el sillón y todos los muebles que tenía cerca. Una sola mirada en dirección de la entrada principal, hacia los preparativos que se estaban llevando allá y todo el ajetreo lo hizo recordar.

— ¡Hoy es el día de la coronación! — Finalmente volverían a llevar casos importantes a los detectives que trabajaban para el nuevo rey. Sherlock se alistó tan rápido como pudo en un traje de sastre nuevo de color azul oscuro y un pantaloncillo negro a la talla. Se acomodó el cabello como solía y salió corriendo de su habitación para inspeccionar que todos los nuevos registros se acomodaran en el lugar correspondiente.

— Los archivos entran al salón, por fin cada librero llenan hoy. — Saltó de una sala a otra, asomando su cabeza por entre los umbrales. — ¡Y tantos casos!, ¿quién lo iba a pensar? — Tomó el resto de las hojas viejas y las lanzó por los aires. — Por estos salones deambulé, solo vagué una y otra vez. Hoy por fin mi libertad vendrá. — Saltó de un estudio al otro y se dejó deslizar por la barandilla de las escaleras principales, aquellas con forma de caracol. — Llegarán personas reales... al gordo ya no veré. ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero emprender!

Recordando aquella promesa de sus padres, cuando Mycroft asumiera el poder, él tendría toda libertad de decicar su vida a lo que le viniera en gana… lo que en ese momento solo podían significar las resoluciones de los crímenes que se cernían en el pueblo.

— Hoy por primera vez en años habrá sangre, carne y pus... por primera vez en años, la verdad verá la luz. — Desde la ventana del último piso pudo saltar sobre una columna que daba vista al reino, donde los botes llegaban y se dejaban ver para los amantes del mar. Se balanceó de un lado al otro de la barandilla hasta que esta se cayó por completo, pero sin lastimarlo en lo absoluto, pues sus pies danzaron ligeros sobre la mesa más próxima.

Sherlock corrió hacia el jardín y extendió sus brazos para después golpear su pecho.  
— No sé si es emoción o gases, pero hay algo en mi interior. — Corrió de nuevo hasta el estudio del primer piso y recogió todos los huesos con los que practicaba sus experimentos, cual si fueran pequeños juguetes. — Pues por primera vez en años... solo no estoy. — Abrazó el cráneo más grande de ellos, aquel que aún no roía del todo. Entonces le dirigió algunas palabras — Voy a conocer a muchas personas... ¡Ah! ¿y si hay además "otra" persona?...

Soltó todo y corrió hacia el departamento de evidencia, se recostó sobre el escritorio y extendió los brazos por completo.  
— Un traje de gala llevaré, con voz estudiada esperaré, y sé que a todos manipularé... —Giró por encima de todos los papeles y terminó cayendo sobre el suelo. — ¡Ouch!... y de repente ahí estará — Fingió que alguien entraba en el lugar y se ocultó tras el mueble. — Quizá alguien que me pueda igualar. — Encontró unos chocolates en uno de los cajones, abrió la caja y tras tomar unos cuantos, lanzó el resto al aire. — Seguro Mycroft solo irá a comer. — Tomó uno de los esqueletos falsos que colgaban de una especie de pedestal de acero y comenzó a bailar con él. — Y nos burlaremos juntos... un sarcasmo sin igual. — Dio un par de giros dramáticos y lanzó el cuerpo hacia el resto de los archivos antiguos. — Como nunca pude imaginar. — Contempló el desastre y lo dejó todo de nuevo.

Una vez en el pasillo principal, de todos los lugares importantes solo faltaba inspeccionar el nuevo salón principal. Al abrir las puertas de par en par, Sherlock pudo ver la pista de baile y las mesas perfectamente arregladas para la noche de gala.

— Por primera vez en años, alguien que leyó a Platón. — Sostuvo el libro del susodicho entre sus manos y lo lanzó el resto de las "novelillas baratas" por el aire. — Por primera vez en años me prestará alguien su atención. — Posó frente a un cuadro de su hermano, recordando aquellas palabras de frialdad con la que le explicó que el esperar algo de alguien nunca llevaba a algo bueno. — Ya sé que el que me interese no le aporta algún valor... más por primera vez en años me late el corazón. — Recargó su espalda contra el único cuadro de su persona que había en todo el castillo. Uno donde había un adolescente de hacía años solo, como siempre lo estuvo y como pensó que siempre estaría.

Finalmente salió corriendo en dirección de la entrada, lleno de toda expectativa por conocer el mundo exterior y resolver todos los misterios del mundo.

Mientras tanto, sufriendo a solas como vino haciendo por los mismos años en que Sherlock fue aislado, Mycroft observaba, desde la solitaria ventana que recientemente había perdido aquella tenebrosa tiza oscura, todo lo que el nuevo mundo introducía en su vida, lo que sus responsabilidades demandaban y aquello para lo que se había preparado desde niño.

— Lo que eres tú no dejes ver, un buen hombre tú siempre debes ser. — Se giró, de vuelta en dirección al retrato de su padre, el difunto rey. Ni un solo punto había en comparación de aquel hombre y el temeroso joven que se encontraba observándolo con miedo. Mycroft tomó el cetro y el orbe que testificaban su reinado como aprobado y que ponían el peso completo del estado sobre sus hombros. — No has de sentir, lo has de esconder. — Cerró los ojos tan solo un instante, preguntándose en su interior si podría unir su vida, tal como su pueblo esperaba, a una mujer para siempre. — Un pensamiento y se echará a perder. — ¿Él?, ¿tocando a una mujer?... el simple pensamiento le parecía poco natural para su persona. Soltó el orbe y el cetro en el instante. — Pero pronto pasará... — Se dio alientos.

— ¡Pronto pasará! — Se decepcionó el príncipe Sherlock.

— Que duro es esperar… — Sufría Mycroft.

— ¡Que duro es esperar! — Ansiaba Sherlock.

— ¡Que abran el portón de par…! — El futuro rey empujó las puertas exasperado, pero al instante recobró la calma para aparentar un control sobre la situación. — En par…

— ¡En par! — Repetía su hermano en la entrada.

Al fin pudo salir de aquellos muros opresores, respirando el aire de la libertad y recibiendo los brillos del sol, colmados de esperanzas.

— Por primera vez en años…

— Lo que eres tú no dejes ver — Se repetía mentalmente el pelirrojo.

—…Tendré lo que siempre soñé. — Sherlock comenzó a caminar entre todos los súbditos que aplaudían y celebraban la reapertura del castillo.

— Un buen hombre tú siempre debes ser… — Una y otra vez, Mycroft memorizaba toda orden, todo mandato sobre su persona, todo consejo de sus padres que lo ayudarían a sobrevivir.

— Esta ocasión es la mejor…

— No has de…

— Para hallar alguien como yo… — Sherlock se trepó sobre una barda adornada con velas sobre pedestales. Se balanceó sostenido de uno de ellos, mirando hacia su nuevo horizonte.

— No has de sentir, no han de saber. — Lamentó Mycroft.

— Si de nuevo me veré encerrado, voy a crear mi diversión. — De esa forma, Sherlock llegó hasta la calle principal y comenzó a jalar todos y cada uno de los objetos que se hallaba a su paso. Entonces llegó hasta la orilla del muelle, donde las escaleras de piedra pulida daban un camino hacia el mar abierto. — ¡Pues por primera vez en años!... — Comenzó a descenderlas — Por primera vez en años... — Alzó el cuello de su saco y acomodó su bufanda. — ¡Me late el corazón!

Mientras corría en dirección del ministerio de justicia, de pronto se topó con algo muy difícil de mover y se vio forzado a tambalearse en dirección de una embarcación pequeña que se encontraba a pasos de él.

— ¡Hey! — Montada a caballo, una hermosa, esbelta, radiante y alta mujer de cabellera oscura y bien cuidados mechones cayendo sobre sus hombros. Una visión en forma de mujer. La dama extendió su mano en dirección del príncipe y se bajó del corcel. — Ho-ola.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si, ajá, yo lo estoy bien, sí.

— Permíteme ayudarte. — La chica estiró su brazo en dirección de Sherlock, pero al retirar su caballo, este dejó de sostener el bote y sus cuerpos se balancearon en el sentido contrario, cayendo uno sobre el otro.

— ¡Ah, lo siento!, yo no… — Sherlock intentó ponerse de pie, pero de nuevo el bote se sacudió y puso a la dama sobre él. De inmediato la quitó de encima, con vergüenza que recién conocía, mientras se alejaba de ambos y observaba detenidamente a la mujer. — Estoy bien, si, mira.

— Discúlpame… no me he presentado. — La chica sacudió la falda de su vestido. — Duquesa Adler… Irene, de…

— Las Islas del sur, si… yo… soy… — El moreno se reprendió por parecer un niñato torpe y recuperó su postura con la poca dignidad que aún permanecía. — Príncipe Sherlock, de Arendelle. ¡Oh, mire! —Recogió un relicario que cayó desde el cuello de la dama. — El collar de su abuela, tenga cuidado.

— ¿Cómo ha sabido todo eso? — La chica sonrió complacida. Salió del bote tras Sherlock y alzó su hermosa cabellera, en un gesto que invitaba al príncipe a colocarle su relicario de vuelta.

— ¿Eso?, es sencillo, todo en su atuendo puede revelar de donde proviene, su posición social, el número de amigos que tiene, amantes, su edad, gustos generales, además el collar luce de un estilo antiguo y está bien cuidado, así que debió ser un obsequio de alguien mayor, quizá su madre o abuela, no puede ser de un hombre, pero ciertamente es importante para usted, ¿ve las pequeñas marcas sobre el borde?, no son uñas ni uso continuo, pues la pintura se fue desprendiendo de la base que choca contra su pecho antes que él resto, así que seguro lo usa todo el tiempo, incluso para dormir.

— Es asombroso.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Todo esto, como ha deducido cada pequeño detalle. — Irene se giró, aun cerca del moreno, dibujó una sonrisa traviesa y acarició ligeramente las manos que recientemente la habían sostenido contra su pecho al caer en aquella balsa. — Es usted muy inteligente.

— ¿Yo?, ¡claro que no!, apenas y puedo ver un poco más que él resto, tienes suerte que no fuera Mycroft, porque entonces él habría descubierto hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre tus tías, tus juegos favoritos de la infancia o tu ultima dirección postal… — El moreno se alejó, incomodo por la cercanía de aquella hermosa mujer, al momento que se devolvía lentamente hacia los escalones que descendió antes. — No, lamentablemente… solo era yo. — Admitió con lástima.

— ¿Solo eras tú? — Irene no comprendió aquel comentario despectivo hacia su persona, siendo un caballero tan interesante.

Ambos se observaron durante segundos, mudos ante el asombro sobre lo que el otro era.

— Pues creo que tú — La chica se acercó hasta tocar con una de sus manos el pecho del moreno. — Eres encantador, inteligente y muy observador. Aunque en algo tienes razón… aun pareces novato. — Al extender su mano de vuelta, pudo jalar la bufanda del moreno en tan solo un movimiento, sacándola de su cuello y abrazándose con ella. Y Sherlock había estado seguro que la ató lo suficiente.

— ¡Hey! — Entonces el sonido de las campanas comenzó a repicar y todo el pueblo supo que había llegado el momento más importante para el reino entero. — Las campanas… ¡esas son las campanas de la coronación!, ¡debo irme!

Y sin pelear siquiera su bufanda, el moreno salió corriendo en dirección de la iglesia donde Mycroft sería coronado y finalmente él obtendría el permiso de viajar a donde su corazón lo guiara.

Pasaron horas durante rituales de protocolo hasta que finalmente el coro principal de la catedral cantó un value y todos tomaron asientos para contemplar la entrada del príncipe Mycroft hacia el altar donde lo esperaba el más alto poder de la iglesia, aguardando con su cetro y urbe.  
Mycroft vestía todo un traje ceremonial que le estaba costando mantener la postura recta. Sobre un elegante traje celeste oculto, una enorme envestidura negra, cubierta de un pecho azul aqua y bordados de flores de lis encima, con un pantalón del mismo color cubriéndole su pantalón común celeste y botas negras recubiertas por una tela aterciopelada del mismo color.  
La capa purpura que usaba era de al menos 3 metros de largo y con un enorme bordado de una espada atravesando el escudo de la familia en hilos del mismo color.

Los cantos llenaron la iglesia y todos aguardaron en silencio hasta el momento en que Mycroft llegó hasta el frente. El príncipe Sherlock aguardaba ahí desde el principio, según el protocolo, pero su atención recaía en la deslumbrante dama que yacía entre las primeras bancas de los invitados reales. La chica usaba la bufanda como propia y una vez que se topó con los ojos de Sherlock, sonrió divertida, dio un jalón a la bufanda hasta dejarla bien apretada a su fino cuello y movió la mano en un pequeño saludo. El moreno respondió al gesto con una sonrisa y un movimiento fugaz de su mano.  
Frente al orbe y el cetro, Mycroft alzó sus manos, dispuesto a tomar uno en cada una de ellas, pero el gran maestro de la iglesia le susurró antes de hacerlo.

— Los guantes, su majestad. — Una vocecilla apenas audible, pero que el pelirrojo pudo captar al instante.

Cierto, aquellos guantes azules. Durante todo ese tiempo fueron evolucionando desde aquellos guantecillos blancos que su padre le obsequió para delatar su debilidad en caso de recaer en ella.  
¿Era capaz de abandonarlos?, ¿ya no sufriría aquellos horribles y sucios pensamientos sin ellos?, ¿su mente sería capaz de sobrellevarlo sola?  
Al inclinar la cabeza frente a todos, la corona se colocó sobre él y con ello el poder sobre su reino.

Mycroft alzó la mano izquierda y con la derecha retiró uno de los guantes lentamente. Después el segundo. Los colocó con temor sobre la almohadilla donde descansaban los elementos reales y finalmente tomó el orbe y el cetro. Se giró en dirección de todos los presentes mientras la cabeza de la iglesia proclamaba el nombramiento real y lo reconocía como Mycroft Holmes, Rey de Arendelle. Todos se pusieron de pie durante el nombramiento, pero el temor de Mycroft se incrementaba cada segundo mientras miraba a todos los hombres que llegaron a la ceremonia y de los cuales se había aislado durante 15 años. ¿Y si volvía a caer en esos pensamientos?, ¿y si de nuevo ponía en riesgo a Sherlock?, ¿Qué tal si todos ahí ya lo sabían?, ¿Qué si todos podían ver a través de sus pesadillas e intentaban chantajearlo con ello?, ¿Cómo podría mantenerlo oculto?  
Rápidamente devolvió los objetos reales a su almohadilla y se colocó los guantes con prisa. No, aún no estaba listo para abandonarlos. Aun si solo era una forma psicológica de evitar pensar en ello, era más ayuda de la que jamás obtendría de otros sin que se enteraran.  
Sin embargo, aun dentro de su pánico interno, que todos aceptaran la imagen que proyectaba, lo tranquilizaba en cierta medida. Quizá podría seguir ocultándolo todo por tiempo indefinido.

De esa forma, la noche cayó en el reino y todos los invitados a la celebración por el nuevo rey de Arendelle llegaron abarrotándolo todo dentro del palacio real, donde la música, la comida y la diversión parecían ser los invitados de honor.  
El príncipe terminó por resolver el caso que le había quitado el sueño el día anterior y por fin encontró la libertad de andar de un lado al otro, inspeccionando a todos los invitados e imaginando sus vidas enteras tan solo de todo lo que podía ver en ellos. Todos eran algo nuevo para él, incluso su hermano mayor, quien había cambiado para bien y ya no estaba tan gordo como cuando eran niños y no había tenido tiempo de apreciar.

Una vez que Mycroft y Sherlock entraron en el salón principal, las trompetas reales les dieron la bienvenida y todos se inclinaron ante los soberanos. Dando la bienvenida a sus majestades con la pausa de los músicos, tras el anuncio de su alteza, el rey Mycroft, este tomó su lugar en el centro frente al trono, una posición desde la cual todos pudieran contemplarlo. Se encontraba más tranquilo y casi hasta feliz, recibiendo la aceptación que siempre esperó y que aun así lo mantenía a distancia.  
Después de él, Sherlock entró al salón y se colocó a la derecha d eMycroft, pero a una distancia considerable. Lo anunciaron como el Príncipe Sherlock, de Arendelle, pero en cuanto se detuvo en el lugar que había escogido, el noble que lo anunció terminó sugiriendo que tomara un sitio más cercano al rey.

— ¿Aquí? — Susurró en respuesta a sus empujes. — ¿Estás seguro?, porque yo no creo que deba… Está bien.

Así, por completo incómodo, Sherlock terminó tan cerca de Mycroft como no había estado desde su infancia y respiró profundamente mientras la música devolvía el alma a la fiesta.

Juntos… después de tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía que podía o no decir.  
Mycroft se giró para ver a su hermano menor con la amabilidad que no le había estado permitida durante años. ¿Cómo debería proceder hacia él?

— Hola. — Susurró el mayor.

— ¿Me hablas a mí?, ah, este, hola. — Realmente incómodo.

— Resolviste inteligentemente ese caso. — Una vez que el rey reconoció esto, Sherlock se giró lleno de orgullo y comenzó a tomar confianza.

— ¡Gracias! Y tú estás tan esbelto ahora, ¡no que estuvieras gordo antes!, pero estás bien, muy muy bien. — Mycroft agachó la cabeza y soltó su risa de manera espontánea.

— Gracias. — El sonido de la música y las personas que bailaban atrajo la atención del pelirrojo. — Entonces, así es como luce una fiesta.

— Son más obvios de lo que pensaba. — Sherlock apuntó con la mirada a un hombre que charlaba de manera incómoda en un cículo de amigos y después los abandonaba para caminar fuera del salón.

— ¿Qué con ese comportamiento? — Preguntó Mycroft.

— Una amante. — Dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo, soltando risas cómplices, sabiéndose los únicos con el poder deductivo de descubrir aquellas situaciones en segundos. Sherlock quiso continuar la conversación, pero el noble encargado de presentar a los invitados interrumpió su momento.

— Su majestad, el duque de Winselton.

— James Moriarty, su majestad. Como su socio comercial más cercano, me siento apoyado para pedir su ayuda en un misterioso caso que sucedió entre los trabajadores de mi navío.

— Me encantaría poder ayudarlo… — Comenzó Mycroft. — Pero tendré que saludar personas toda la noche… pero mi hermano es muy bueno.

El príncipe sonrió ante el comentario, pero de inmediato el duque lo arrastró lejos del rey.

— Que afortunado.

Los morenos salieron corriendo de escena y Mycroft alcanzó a susurrar una disculpa para su hermano.  
Moriarty, un joven duque de cabellera azabache y ojos oscuros, con la barba apareciendo en su rostro— aun cuando el protocolo dictaba que debió rasurarla por completo— corrió con Sherlock de su brazo y lo llevó hacia una mesa con un grupo de hombres hablando casi todos al mismo tiempo.  
Sherlock notó que un guardia de cabellera rubia y cicatrices en el rostro seguía cerca de Moriarty. Lucía demasiado peligroso para ser un guardia personal.

— Bien, tenemos 32 botes de 65 tripulantes y 8 de 46, entre un punto de aquí o aquí — Sobre un mapa extendido, Jim señaló dos locaciones del mismo. Sherlock miró la superficie del dibujo. — Sufrieron desviaciones hacia el noroeste. Un punto por completo contrario a su original destino.

— Pero… ¿por qué se dirigían hacia Arendelle?, semejante capacidad parece… — Sherlock observó las marcas en el océano, donde parecían indicar más localidades sin mencionar anteriormente. Los hombres guardaron silencio en el momento.

— ¿Un asedio? — Completó Moriarty, muy divertido. Sherlock lo oservó con severidad — No debe preocuparse, su majestad. Todo esto se resolverá una vez que se establezca apropiadamente la línea sucesoria, lo que debió quedar claro desde hace años, cuando el castillo se cerró en primer lugar… ¿usted conoce el motivo?

— No. — El príncipe de pronto se sintió acosado por las miradas de todos los hombres reunidos.

— ¡Bien!, entonces sígame. — De un segundo a otro Jim recobró una actitud amistosa y guió al príncipe por entre la multitud que charlaba alegremente.

— ¿A qué te refieres con la "sucesión"?, mi hermano es rey.

— Así es y la familia Holmes tiene un registro muy pobre de herederos. Después del reciente fallecimiento de su primo.

— ¿Victor murió? — La noticia no pudo asustar más al moreno.

— ¿No lo sabía?, ha pasado hace días… un misterio que quizá usted pueda resolver, algún día. ¡En fin!, sin más Holmes ya que su único pariente cercano es el viejo Holmes del este que en dos meses cumplirá 80 años de vida y 60 de ser sacerdote, el segundo en la línea de sucesión dependerá de si usted acepta la corona en caso de abdicación o sale finalmente de este palacio y confinamiento o con que mujer se comprometerá el rey, lo que probablemente tenga preocupados a más de un noble en la corte debido a los… "rumores" que giran en torno al rey.

— ¿Qué rumores? — Sherlock intentó indagar más en el asunto, pero uno de los caballeros que antes os acompañaban los llamó de vuelta a la mesa.

Con tan solo darle la mínima información Sherlock pudo esclarecer sin la menor duda cual había sido el paradero de los botes y como habían terminado ahí, incluso quien los llevó hasta ese sitio.  
Todos en la mesa colmaban de halagos y toda clase de observaciones positivas hacia la inteligencia del príncipe. Esto enaltecía a Sherlock sobremanera. Pensó que, quizá algún día pronto, podría encontrarse con esos comentarios todo el tiempo, cuando fuera detective y el castillo estuviera abierto todo el tiempo.

Al terminar, de nuevo volvió al lado de Mycroft, lleno de orgullo y expectativa. El rey ya había escuchado de su hazaña con las naves.

— Vaya, estuviste brillante.

— Especialmente para ser la primera vez con todos observando…

— ¿No estás cansado?

— Nunca he estado mejor, ¡esto es maravilloso!... desearía que fuera así todo el tiempo. — Admitió casi en una súplica.

— Yo también. — Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa enternecida. Jamás vio a su hermano más feliz y todos parecían amables hacia ambos, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría aquella amabilidad una vez que supieran su secreto? Abrir las puertas no era una opción. — Pero no puede ser.

— ¿Por qué no?, nosotros podríamos… — El moreno tomó las manos de su hermano, pero este lo apartó de inmediato, girándose para darle la espalda.

Sintió que había sido un tonto… Mycroft no había cambiado, jamás lo haría. Seguía siendo parte de un mundo ajeno al suyo.

— No, no podemos.

Sherlock agachó la cabeza y caminó lejos del pelirrojo.  
— Disculpa un momento.

No tendría opción, Mycroft había decidido que permanecerían en el encierro, aun si eso contrarrestaba todos sus sueños. Juntos, pero solo al mismo tiempo.

O*O*O

_Solo quería aclarar un detalle sobre las canciones, pues la pasada es una adaptación de "Y si hacemos un muñeco", versión español de américa del soundtrack, mientras que en este capítulo usé "Por primera vez en años" del español europeo. Solo puedo decir que amo todas las versiones que hay de esta película y busqué agregar de ambos doblajes, pues ambos aportan algo diferente a la historia. Es posible que si quisieran sentir el ritmo o la fluidez de las palabras, tendrán que conocer ambas versiones (la versión de América es "Finalmente y como Nunca").  
De ahí en fuera, no tengo demasiado que decir. Procuraré que cada capítulo contenga una canción de la película a menos que realmente estén demasiado cerca la una de la otra._

_Gracias_ **ro**, **NessaRrc**y **MyMindPalace221b** _por leer el capítulo y sobre todo, comentarlo xD  
Por ello les regalo un dibujo que hice sobre la idea, es simple y denota que lo mío no son los dibujos, pero bueno… ¿Y si hacemos deducciones? ;)_

http*:*/*/*ww*w.*subir*imágenes*.*net*/*i*/*150405*02563*0857*314*.*jpg

_Solo escriban el enlace en la barra de búsqueda, sin los asteriscos o espacios (en caso que FF me marque alguno) y podrán verlo._

_Nos leemos después._


	3. La morgue es lo mejor

**La morgue es lo mejor**

**SHERLOCK de BBC es una serie que pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo solo lo usé como inspiración para este fic. FROZEN es una película original de DISNEY.**

Caminando cabizbajo entre la multitud del palacio, Sherlock llegó hasta un sitio cercano a una enorme ventana con un vitral trasparente que permitía observar el pueblo entero. Como daría su vida por poder visitar aquel sitio y hallar algo que hacer con su vida.  
De pronto, una media vuelta hizo que casi golpeara a un alto mandatario de un reino vecino, para esquivarlo saltó hacia atrás, pero alguien había dejado caer vino en el suelo, haciéndolo resbalar sin poder contenerse.

— Suerte que te atrapé — Sin embargo, Irene lo tomó por la espalda y lo empujó hacia adelante. De no ser por ella, habría golpeado el suelo. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

— Oh, Irene… — La persona en la que comenzó a pensar tan seguido.

El moreno sonrió honestamente a la chica que lo invitó fuera del recinto.

La noche había llegado y los pasillos del castillo se vaciaron por completo en un maravilloso espectáculo de tonos celestes y luz lunar. Conforme la charla avanzaba, Sherlock encontraba interesante a la mujer, tanto como jamás alguien llegó a ser. Había viajado por todo lugar conocido, por sitios que incluso, para ser leyendas, parecían imposibles y sus observaciones eran divertidas todo el tiempo, como si poseyera la habilidad de conocerlo sin haberlo visto antes.  
Hermosa, divertida, inteligente, abierta a todas esas experiencias tan desconocidas, una carismática desconocida llevada ahí por el benevolente destino justo en el momento en que necesitaba tan desesperadamente un respiro.  
Finalmente y como nunca, alguien que lo escuchaba, alguien para quien era una persona interesante y no solo un niñato con deseos absurdos de ser detective.

— ¿Y cuál es la historia de esto? — La mujer acarició dulcemente aquella cicatriz que el hombre ocultaba tras un enorme flequillo negro.

— ¿La cicatriz?, me la hice cuando era un niño y aunque ya no recuerdo como, una vez soñé que era una maldición que me lanzó un enanito al que Mycroft intentó besar.

— ¿Qué tan improbable sería eso?

Sherlock sonrió una vez más y guió a la mujer hasta un balcón alejado del castillo, donde los libros de criminología estaban ocultos y todas las pruebas de los casos clave del reino reposaban en viejas estanterías de roble tallado. Justo en la habitación contigua, un salón había sido preparado al estilo de una morgue que mantenía congelado, a altos precios, restos humanos de vital importancia para el estudio de los científicos del reino.

La conversación llegó hasta un punto en el que Sherlock encontró imposible contener la risa.

— ¡Ya, ya! ¡A ver!, ¿entonces cuantos amantes has tenido?

— Doce, tres de ellos fingieron que no me conocían después de hacerme a un lado… pero en fin, es lo que los hombres hacen siempre.

— Quizá no todos, pero al menos la mayoría… Mycroft y yo éramos muy unidos cuando éramos niños, resolvíamos crímenes de papá juntos y todo… — El semblante del moreno cambió a uno más triste. Irene tomó asiento junto a él, dejando descansar su mano sobre la mano del hombre. — Pero un día el me echó de su lado y nunca supe por qué…

— Quizá solo pensaba en tu seguridad, si acaso todos esos rumores fueron ciertos… pero yo nunca haría algo como eso.

Una sonrisa torpe se dibujó en el menor de los Holmes, entonces rodó los ojos, intentando descifrar sus verdaderas emociones hasta ese punto. Irene parecía un sueño en forma vívida, alguien que no lo vería extraño por más loca que su idea fuera. Y en ese momento, tenía la confianza de admitir en voz alta aquello que idolatraba más.

— De acuerdo, yo… ¿puedo decirte una idea inteligente?

— Amo la inteligencia.

Sherlock se puso de pie en un brinco, caminó en dirección del portón que los separaba del estudio criminológico.

— Siempre tuve solo idiotas rodeándome aquí y de pronto yo te descubro a ti. — Cerró aquel portón tras él. Irene saltó del lugar que ocupaba para alcanzar a Sherlock.

—Justo pensaba lo mismo, porque… siempre he esperado un gran reto ante mí— Se acercó hasta el moreno y acarició su barbilla —No me importa si hay sangre o lo que pueda ocurrir.

— Y por fin — Comenzó Sherlock. Caminó en sentido opuesto a la dama, pero se giró de regreso, solo para encontrarla haciendo exactamente lo mismo, un movimiento que casi los hace chocar.

— Y por fin… yo te encontré— Lo secundó la mujer.

— Y yo a ti… — Para evitar chocar, Sherlock se apartó ligeramente, pero en su lugar la tomó gentilmente de la mano y la pasó en una especie de paso de vals por encima de su cuerpo, hacia el balcón del lado.

— Al fin puedo libremente admitir… — Sherlock e Irene saltaron sobre todos los pasamanos de mármol y marfil.

— La morgue es lo mejor — Ambos expresaron, mientras abrían todas y cada una de las cortinas que cubrían cubículos distintos con cuerpos de extraños.

— La morgue es lo mejor —Lo apoyó Irene, quien parecía familiarizada con todo lo que los rodeaba.

— La morgue es lo mejor… ¡Cortar! — Comenzaron a patinar sobre el suelo, después de rociar ligeramente un líquido para embalsamar que había cerca.

— Coser. — Irene se deslizó junto a él y al compás respondía las propuestas del moreno.

— Romper — Se deslizó hacia delante.

— Pegar — Ella se inclinó hacia él en respuesta

— La morgue es lo mejor — Tuvieron que terminar esas palabras en susurros, después que un guardia real se asomara en el recinto, tras haber escuchado murmullos en el sitio. Alcanzó a ver unas sombras alejándose, así que continúo su camino.

Sherlock guió a Irene hasta la ventana que dejaba entrar más luz hacia el lugar. Justo cuando se asomaron, un brillito proveniente de una lupa que reflejó un destello los distrajo por un segundo de silencio compartido.

— ¿Sabes que adoro?

— ¿Qué?

— Que el criminal sea un…

— ¡Ególatra!

— ¡Eso mismo iba a decir!

Ambos cambiaron de camilla hasta una con un cuerpo que había comenzado a despedir el olor hediondo de la putrefacción. Sherlock pasó un tapabocas a Irene y ambos pusieron manos a la obra sobre el cadáver.

— Somos los dos igual, nos gusta operar. — Ambos trabajaban con el mismo ritmo, Irene tenía conocimiento pleno sobre la materia y ambos se impulsaban el uno al otro. — Corta ahí, ¡ahora acá!

Al finalizar las observaciones pertinentes, la pareja corrió hasta los archivos donde la información incompleta yacía y que podían ser modificados con eficacia.

— Podemos ver lo ignorado y nada puede engañarnos — Intercambiaron legajos y papeles entre ellos retachando toda la información equivocada.

— Una… — Comenzó Sherlock.

—…Pista — Secundó Irene.

— Que…

—…nadie…

—…halló. — Finalizaron juntos.

— No seré… — Sherlock empujó las camillas fuera de su camino y tomó a la dama para hacerla bailar bajo las pocas velas que permanecían encendidas.

— No serás. — E Irene no podría lucir más tranquila en semejante paisaje.

— Un psicópata más. — Al inclinarla y posar la parte superior de su cuerpo en balance sobre ella, la mujer acarició su cuello y jaló al hombre de vuelta a su sitio, tomando su mano a continuación y llevándolo sobre el resto de las camillas, un acto que sorprendió y llenó de regocijo al hombre. —Es socipatía funcional…

— La morgue es lo mejor — Salieron del lugar y caminaron en dirección del bosque que rodeaba al castillo. Visitaron el riachuelo, la colina, los prados oscuros, los paisajes sombríos que antes fueran una prisión y que ya no podían retener al menor de los Holmes.

— La morgue es lo mejor… Respuestas hay ahí

— ¡Y ahí! — Apuntó Sherlock de nuevo al ventanal que antes visitaron.

— ¡Y Ahí! — Secundó la mujer, apuntando hacia el despacho.

— ¡Y Ahí! — Hacia el gran salón

— ¡Ahí! — Y hacia el cielo.

— La morgue es lo mejor. — Susurraron, compartiendo una sola mirada, apasionada, pero cargada de dulzura. Sherlock alzó su mano derecha con lo que parecía la mitad de un corazón, mientras Irene hacía lo mismo, pero con su mano izquierda, mientras ambos enmarcaban a la luna. Al final, Irene se apartó del moreno para abordarlo de frente.

— ¿Puedo decirte una idea inteligente?

— ¿Ajá?

— Creo que debería quedarme aquí, en el reino. — Al escuchar las palabras de la exquisita mujer, Sherlock dio un paso hacia atrás, recobró la postura y sonrió con una alegría infinita.

— ¿Te puedo decir una idea aún más inteligente? — La duquesa asintió. — ¡Cásate conmigo!

Mientras tanto, aun dentro del palacio, la ausencia de su hermano fue evidente desde hacía horas, pero Mycroft intentaba entretenerse a sí mismo atendiendo a los invitados de otros reinos y todo el protocolo que eso demandaba. Sherlock no podría estar tan mal y probablemente llegaría a entender su decisión… algún día.  
Comenzó a creer que debió decir algo más para explicarle su porqué, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Justo al escabullirse por segundos hacia la mesa de postres, el pelirrojo se topó con la mirada a uno de los guardias reales, quien usaba el característico uniforme azul oscuro del palacio. Después de tantos años de haberlo echado, ¿Dónde estaría Greg en ese momento?, ¿lo habría perdonado su padre tal como dijo?... ¿o una maldición parecida a la suya cayó sobre él?  
Los inocentes no debían pagar por su indebido deseo. De pronto la comida se volvió agría para su apetito.

— Lo siento, si, disculpen… ¡Mycroft!, quiero decir, rey, yo de nuevo. — La voz de Sherlock hizo que su hermano olvidara sus pensamientos recientes y dirigiera la cabeza hacia su hermanito y una invitada desconocida que caminaba de su brazo, casi arrastrada por el moreno. — Le presento a la duquesa Irene Adler de las Islas del Sur.

— Su majestad… — La mujer alzó la falda de su vestido e hizo una reverencia.

Mycroft hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza en respuesta.

— Nos gustaría pedir… — Comenzaron ambos al unísono, — Su bendición… — Sherlock la abrazó y trajo contra su pecho. — Para nuestro matrimonio.

— ¿Uh, "matrimonio?, lo siento, estoy confundido. — No pudo parpadear más extrañado por la noticia.

— Bueno, debemos definir todos los detalles y supongo que deberá tomar al menos unos días para organizar la ceremonia y por supuesto tendremos galletas y helado, entonces… — La velocidad con la que Sherlock hablaba confundía el doble a su hermano. — ¡Espera!, ¿viviremos en el pueblo?

— ¿En el pueblo? — Mycroft intentó interrumpir pero Irene respondió antes.

— ¡Absolutamente!

— Sherlock

— ¡Oh, podemos enviar invitaciones a tus 12 ex amantes para que sepan lo que se perdieron!

— ¿Qué?, no, no, no, no.

— Claro que deben ser en papel de oro para establecer el nivel económico y lo ostentoso de

— ¡Hey, ve más despacio!, no vamos a contactar amantes, nadie se va a ir a vivir al pueblo. — Mycroft juntó sus manos sobre su pecho y cambió su semblante por uno de verdadera preocupación.

— Espera, ¿qué?

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo, hermano?, ¿a solas? — Con un gesto en la mirada, el pelirrojo apuntó en dirección del despacho anexo al salón comedor, pero Sherlock dio un solo paso en dirección opuesta, tomando a Irene en un abrazo.

— No, lo que quieras decir, puedes decírnoslo a los dos.

— Bien. — Con una postura rígida, el mayor de los Holmes alzó la vista por encima de la pareja y cambió su tono a uno severo. — No te puedes casar con una mujer a la que acabas de conocer.

— Puedes si es amor verdadero.

— Sherlock, ¿tú qué sabes del amor verdadero? — Una sonrisa casi cruel se dibujó en el rostro de Mycroft. A pesar de los años, su hermano seguía siendo un niño que desconocía el mundo real, lo que confirmaba su decisión de mantenerlo alejado del peligro de afuera.

— ¡Más que tú!, por lo que he escuchado hoy de todos, tu solo sabes del amor indebido.

Aquellas palabras bañaron al pelirrojo como la corriente congelada de los ríos en invierno. ¿Cómo podía exclamar aquello?, ¿a él que sacrificaba día a día todo en cuanto era para mantenerlo a salvo de su pecado?

— Haz pedido mi bendición, pero la respuesta es no, ahora… si me disculpan… — Cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección de la entrada principal, Irene intentó detenerlo.

— Su majestad, si puedo tranquilizarlo…

— No, no puedes… y te agradecería que te fueras. — Fue la respuesta cortante. Entonces ordenó al capitán de la guardia. — La fiesta se acabó, cierren las puertas.

— Como ordene, su majestad.

Más que una simple orden, la simple idea resultaba una condena para el príncipe que se encontraba al borde del precipicio sin nadie para rescatarlo del fatal destino que su hermano mayor tenía dictado para él.

— ¿Qué?, Mycroft, no, no, ¡espera! — En un desesperado intento por detenerlo, Sherlock arrancó el guante. Aquella barrera psicológica entre el pelirrojo y sus deseos pecaminosos e incorrectos, su única protección del mundo y una enfermedad que no lograba erradicar de su ser.

— ¡Devuélveme mi guante!

— Mycroft, por favor, ¡por favor!, ya no puedo seguir viviendo de esta manera… — Por primera ocasión en su vida tuvo la necesidad de suplicar, por su libertad, por la esperanza, por la cordura de su hermano.

Mycroft lo observó por entero cansado, no podía seguir luchando contra lo que era, lo que debía ser y ahora su Sherlock incluido. Si tanto deseaba su libertad, tan indebido era su afecto y solo quería escapar de su lado, ¿por qué seguir preocupándose por aquel cretino?

— Entonces vete…

¿Por qué?... solo cuando escupió las palabras su corazón dejó que lo viera. Porque eran hermanos… porque lo amaba.

Sin embargo, Sherlock tomó aquella declaración como la mayor ofensa de todas. ¿Solo irse?, ¿fue tan simple todo el tiempo?, ¿su compañía valió tan poco desde el principio?  
¿Por qué lo retuvo a la fuerza?, ¿por qué lo encerró como a un perro?, ¿Por qué lo encadenó a la soledad, teniendo el mundo frente a su portón?

¡Aquel cerdo egoísta!

— ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho? — Los gritos llamaron la atención de todo el recinto.

— Es suficiente, Sherlock. — Advirtió en un susurró el mayor, pero el infierno se había desatado dentro del moreno para entonces.

— No, ¿por qué?

Mycroft se abrazó a su mismo, intentando escapar de las dudas de Sherlock, de su presión, del miedo, de las miradas de todos, del juicio del pueblo, del dolor de su infancia, de las dudas de su corazón, de la presión de la sociedad y de los prejuicios del mundo entero.

— ¿Por qué me echaste de tu lado?

Ahí estaba, precisamente su hermano, su mayor preocupación, culpándolo de dejarlo afuera, cuando todo en cuanto había hecho era para forjar su protección, para que su asquerosidad jamás lo alcanzara. ¿Quería saber, acaso, que lo condenó al encierro?, ¿Sherlock quería saber que lo alejó de la vida?, ¿Qué lo enfermó?

— ¿Por qué echaste a todo el mundo?

¿Quería saber que lo hacía diferente?, ¿por qué estaba enfermo?, ¿por qué no debía permanecer junto a la sociedad?

— ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES TANTO MIEDO?!

— **¡Porque yo lo amaba a él! ****— **Se giró encolerizado, gritando a su hermano como jamás había hecho en más de diez años.

Justo en el silencio colectivo, con todos los invitados observándolos y el consejo que antes pidió ayuda a Sherlock contemplando la escena con asombro, pero sin sorpresa.

Mycroft comenzó a respirar agitado y con dificultad. Todos los rodeaban y él simplemente lo dijo… se mostró como la criatura monstruosa que era.

— ¿No se los dije? — El duque Moriarty cerró los papiros que tenía entre sus brazos y dedicó una sonrisa de burla al joven rey. — Todos sabíamos que había algo raro ocurriendo aquí.

— Mycroft… — Pudo susurrar el menor de los Holmes.  
Los susurros dejaron de serlo y comenzaron a volverse voces de hombres y mujeres contrariados. Los rumores fueron ciertos y el mundo que conocía sería destruido por su pecado.  
Con terror dibujado en su mirada celeste, el joven rey empujó las puertas tras él, saliendo de ahí como si fuera arrastrado por el viento.  
Justo afuera, la nieve comenzó a caer en lo que amenazaba con ser una tormenta, pero ni siquiera el clima pudo detener a todos los hombres, mujeres y niños del pueblo que esperaban su turno para contemplar, así fuera de lejos, a su nuevo gobernante y protector.  
Mycroft corrió hasta la entrada, donde todos los pueblerinos esperaban. El monarca contempló a la multitud, pero también escuchó los gritos y el sonido de botas siguiéndolo hasta ahí. No era estúpido y su pecado se pagaba con sangre, si permanecía lo suficiente para ser encarcelado, aun si podía dar una excusa convincente para sus palabras, el apellido se encontraba manchado ya y sería difícil una deposición a favor de su hermano. En especial si a él lo ahorcaban por hereje.  
Salió corriendo, esquivando a cada persona en su camino, aun cuando se encontraba atrapado entre la multitud, los gritos y las alabanzas impedían a su gente que comprendieran que aquello no era un recorrido, sino un escape.

— ¿Su alteza, se siente bien? — Una dama de entre el gentío pudo distinguir la expresión adolorida y aterrada de su soberano. Cuando todos comenzaron a formar un círculo entorno al rey y una enorme fuente que yacía tras él, el duque Moriarty, junto a otros grandes hombres del reino llegó hasta la entrada y apuntaron a Holmes con una simple, pero contundente declaración.

— ¡Detengan al hereje!, ¡es un sodomita!

— ¡No se me acerquen! — Mycroft intentó dar paso hacia atrás, pero el público borró toda sonrisa. Justo cuando unos guardias llegaron a socorrer al rey, este ordenó que se encargaran de los nobles y corrió en dirección del camino donde se retenía agua mediante una represa.

Sherlock e Irene corrían tras él, mientras el moreno lo llamaba a gritos, pero cuando el mayor de los Holmes se sintió acorralado, la palanca de la represa le ofreció una solución inmediata a sus problemas, pues una marea improvisada de corriente lo separó de la pareja, permitiéndole llegar al otro lado antes de ser arrastrado con el agua.

— ¡Mycroft!

Antes de caer en el agua, Irene jaló a Sherlock fuera del camino de la corriente y descansó su mano sobre el hombro del menor.  
Sherlock Holmes se encontraba desorientado, por completo, en la primera ocasión de su vida en que no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado hasta ahí.  
Pero… si aún quedaba un diminuto, minúsculo hilo, una conexión agonizante entre él y su hermano, tenía que correr a su lado.

— ¡Sherlock! — Cuando la voz de Irene penetró al fin en la cabeza del moreno, este pudo ver los navíos que no terminaban de llegar y desembarcar en las playas del reino. Sherlock se giró en dirección del castillo y todos los militares y grandes señores de los reinos vecinos observaban a la distancia, hacia donde el "rey" escapaba como cualquier ladrón vulgar, con la corona sobre su cabeza, pero una soga invisible rodeando su cuello.

Entonces lo comprendió todo.  
Sin Mycroft ahí y en semejantes condiciones… él tendría que ser rey… ¡tendría que permanecer atado a ese castillo por siempre!

Debía traer de vuelta a Mycroft.

_*~Batallé como no tienen idea con esta canción, no solo porque vinieron a mi cabeza muchas formas para interpretarla, sino para mantener intactas las personalidades de Sherlock e Irene, que muy difícilmente cantarían sobre amor (quizá ella lo haría, pero no sería en serio). Además, esta es mi escena favorita de Frozen y durante un gran rato pasé por largo un pequeño punto… ¡Mycroft no tiene poderes de hielo!, el foco principal del desastre no podía desarrollarse igual, pero espero haberlo hecho bien._

_Ahora __** .2 **__se unió al gremio de personitas que leen esto, mil gracias.  
Espero poder publicar el siguiente capítulo pronto, pues sigue mi segunda canción favorita de la película.~*_


	4. Libre soy

**SHERLOCK de BBC es una serie que pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo solo lo usé como inspiración para este fic. FROZEN es una película original de DISNEY.**

— ¿Entonces ya lo sabías?

— No. — Sherlock se abrazó ante la nueva brisa congelada que comenzaba a rodear el castillo. Seguramente nevaría pronto. Qué momento tan oportuno para su hermano, revelando su herejía ante media nobleza local y extranjera.

— ¿Crees que puedas arreglarlo?

El moreno se abrió paso entre la multitud que rodeaba la fuente que Mycroft antes usara como podio antes de salir histérico del castillo. El duque Moriarty y compañía lo esperaban al encuentro.  
Irene lo seguía de cerca, pero procuraba darle espacio para pensar, conocía a la perfección los sentimientos del príncipe.

— No…

Justo cuando las personas comenzaron a aglomerarse en pequeños grupos, farfullando y repitiendo "él dijo", "ella escuchó", las miradas se giraron para recibir al último heredero de la familia que quedaba, aun si el rey jamás era hallado para llevarlo a enfrentar la ley.

— Príncipe Sherlock, creo que sabe, debemos hablar. — Moriarty lo detuvo antes que pudiera entrar en la protección de su— ya no tan odiada— prisión. — Y debe saber que tiene el apoyo de todos sus súbditos, si me permite hablar por esta partida, en la abdicación de su hermano, para presentarlo aquí como rey, ya que…

— Habla de traición, mi señor. Mi hermano es aun rey, ¿lo olvidan? — ¡Por supuesto que no quería la corona!, lo último que esperaba era continuar con un deber para el que no había nacido, en el último sitio en el que deseaba seguir viviendo, rodeado de las obligaciones que había evitado toda su vida. Debía ser libre, la corona solo representaba para él un grillete directo al cuello, mientras que el orbe y el cetro no eran mejores a las cadenas. — ¡Traigan un caballo!, debo ir a buscar al rey.

— Si se va ahora, los chismes serán incontenibles. — Un caballero con un rango alto en el reino se atrevió a advertir a su príncipe. — Puede que incluso su buen nombre…

— No me interesa, debo traer de vuelta a Mycroft.

— Pero… — El caballero insistió hasta que Irene se interpuso entre este y el príncipe Holmes.

— Puede que su alteza no sea rey, pero sigue siendo el príncipe y usted no posee derecho a contradecirlo.

El hombre apenas y alzó la mirada, desistió de su intento y volvió tras Moriarty, mientras el joven apuesto de ojos marrones.

— Usted vio al rey, no va a volver al estado, menos si presiente que su vida está en riesgo. — Moriarty caminó en dirección contraria a Sherlock, justo de donde este provenía. Su flota estaba casi arribando en las costas del reino. No solo iba la suya, el resto de los grandes señores también convocaron las suyas para rendir homenaje a un rey que resultó ser un hereje. La posición perfecta para comenzar un asedio sin mayor dificultad.

— Esto es mi culpa y por eso yo iré a buscarlo. ¡Mi caballo! — Sherlock comenzó a andar hacia uno de los caballeros que se encargaban de cuidar de los animales.

— ¡Sherlock, no!, esto es arriesgado — Irene tomó de la mano al moreno y aproximó su rostro al de ella.

— Escucha, Mycroft no es un monstruo… únicamente ha sido distante, pero, estoy seguro que si logro convencerlo de volver, él hallará la forma de arreglar todo esto… y aun si sus palabras fueran ciertas…

El caballero volvió con una larga gabardina negra y una bufanda azul para proteger al príncipe, junto con su caballo. Ahora que lo pensaba, en rara ocasión el príncipe había montado a su animal.

— Permanece aquí, hazte cargo del reino mientras vuelvo. — Sin saber en quien más confiar y en pleno conocimiento del peligro que comenzaba a crecer dentro del reino, Sherlock tomó la mano de Irene y dirigió su mirada hacia el resto del pueblo. — Dejo a la duquesa Adler a cargo.

— ¿Seguro que confías en él? — Irene se acercó hasta el moreno e inclinó la cabeza con tristeza. — No quiero que te arrastre a su lado.

Con toda la seguridad de poder convencer a su hermano, Sherlock alzó la vista en dirección del camino que lo guiaría hasta él. ¡Tenía que confiar!, debía tener fe. Mycroft era su única esperanza de jamás tocar la corona, de su viaje soñado y de su vida junto a Irene, con un cielo distinto cada nuevo día. Sin embargo, sobre todas esas cosas…

— Es mi hermano, él jamás haría algo para lastimarme.

Cuando su caballo comenzó a correr en dirección de la entrada al castillo, Sherlock se convenció que aun en lo más hondo del corazón de aquel cretino había reminiscencias de lo unidos que fueron y el lazo que los uniría eternamente.

Así emprendió en búsqueda de su retorno.

Lejos de ahí, donde el viento helado ya había encontrado hospedaje, el polvo de nieve comenzaba a cubrirlo todo de un ligero tul blanquecino, el viento se colaba por cada orificio en el traje real, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacerlo ceder. La nieve caería pronto y ni la corona, ni la capa real serían suficientes para protegerlo del invierno que llegaba precisamente ese año aún más temprano. Seguramente un castigo divino por elegir el camino que había evitado durante tanto tiempo. Justo cuando sus pies dejaron de andar por si solos, Mycroft Holmes se detuvo ante la majestuosa imagen de un monte abandonado que tenía una memoria importante para su familia.  
Su tío abuelo lo había construido como obsequio para la boda de sus padres, de superficies talladas en cristal y diamante, con tallados de efectos navideños y miles de cientos de copos dibujados por todas partes, todo oculto en las penumbras de un tenebroso monte al que nadie se acercaba, pues contenía un "embrujo". Por supuesto que, para una mente brillante como la de los Holmes, el encantamiento por el que llamaron brujo a su ancestro no era más que una sección donde la ciencia y la óptica se unieron para crear lo que en aquel entonces llamarían "magia", que no era más que un montón de artefactos mecánicos que daban la ilusión de luz sobre superficies que reflejaban bellos halos de luz celeste y blanco.  
Finalmente tomó asiento en uno de esos peldaños cristalinos, con el cuidado con el cual había sido instruido. Ahí estaba, lejos de casa, desprotegido, perseguido por un reino que pondría su cabeza en una pica y abandonado a su suerte por un hermano desconsiderado e infantil.  
Tantos años reprimiéndose, tanto tiempo sufriendo y justo entonces se veía forzado a huir… a escapar de aquello que lo obligó a permanecer, sin pelea, sin una simple oportunidad de tomar su interior y soltarlo, dejarlo ir.

— ¿Pero qué…? — Y justo al dejarse caer de espaldas sobre aquella enorme superficie de cristal, una hermosa luz encendió el resto del peldaño e iluminó en maravilloso fuego blanco el resto del suelo a su alrededor. ¡Fricción!, eso iluminaba las superficies con cada pequeño golpe sobre los cristales. Era el espectáculo más hermoso de todos… y su pecado lo llevo hasta él.

Aunque se sabía culpable en gran parte, conocía el origen de sus mortificaciones y cuan ajenas eran para él desde el principio. Sin embargo, no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Finalmente, la nieve cayó, tal como había amenazado, cubriéndolo todo

— La nieve brilla esta noche aquí más, ni una huella queda ya… soy el rey en un reino de aislamiento y soledad… — Comenzó a repetir para sí mismo, caminando colina arriba, dejando tras él, no solo aquella hermosa luz de diamantes, sino su reino entero. — El viento aúlla y se cuela en mi interior… — Se abrazó a si mismo con ambas manos, una de las cuales ya no poseía el guante que lo apartaba del mundo. Pensó en cuanto dolor le habría traído su secreto de haberlo llevado hasta las últimas consecuencias. — Lo quise contener, pero se escapó…

De pronto, recordar todo lo que le hicieron, no solo sus padres, sino la sociedad entera, todo comenzó a apuntar muchos culpables, pero en aquella enorme lista no figuraba él.

— "Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver", "Un buen hombre tu siempre debes ser", "No has de abrir tu corazón" — Caminando rumbo a la colina, de pronto la desesperación dejó su cuerpo y un sentimiento mucho más fuerte se apoderó de su ser. Miró con desprecio el guante que lo mantenía atado a la prisión que su vida fue y lo arrojó hacia el cielo, en una dirección desconocida, pero que esperaba, fuera muy lejana. — ¡Pues ya se abrió!

Entonces Mycroft tocó una superficie cristalina y esta se encendió como lo había hecho el resto del suelo colina abajo.

— Libre soy… libre soy… No puedo ocultarlo más. — Caminó, siguiendo las estelas de luz que se encendía sobre el a cada paso que daba. Alzó una mano al aire, después la otra. No había cadenas en ellas ya, de ningún tipo. — Libre soy, libre soy, libertad sin vuelta atrás. — La entrada al monumento de cristal que simulaba un palacio en ruinas, hubo que cruzar un camino que proyectaba su reflejo en ambos lados de su cuerpo. Primero se giró para contemplarse en el espejo derecho, sin dejar de andar. — ¿Qué más da? — Entonces giró hacia la izquierda, donde el mismo reflejo le mostraba cuan fuerte podía ser por sí solo, sin restricciones. — ¡No me importa ya! — Tan solo unos pasos antes de la entrada, que ya se encontraba iluminada únicamente por sus pisadas, tomó gran aliento y alzó sus manos en dirección del nudo bajo el cual se sostenía su capa. — Déjalo escapar… — Entonces con un solo movimiento lo deshizo y su capa salió volando, lejos, guiado por el mismo viento que golpeaba el reino entero. — La soledad nunca me molestó.

De esa manera, el pelirrojo subió el resto de la colina, donde había una enorme superficie que los escombros en roca cubrieron después que abandonaran aquel monumento y que en ese momento lucía como un camino de nieve espesa y hermosa.

— Desde la distancia, que pequeño todo ves — Solo por un instante se giró para ver una última vez el sitio donde lo mantuvieron encerrado por años, la libertad que le fue arrancada y la humanidad con la que se le forzó a intentar dejar de ser algo que nació siendo. — El terror que me aferraba, no me va a hacer volver. — Una vez arriba de la colina, el resto del suelo comenzó a seguir su camino mientras corría, hasta que sus ojos vislumbraron una escalinata. — Voy a probar que puedo hacer, sin limitar mi proceder, ni mal, ni bien, ¡ni obedecer! — Justo al pisar el primer escalón, este de encendió como si contuviera un brillo blanco intentando escapar por la superficie de cristales azules. Fue en ese momento en que el resto de los escalones brilló, primer de manera tenue, después siguiendo un rastro azul marcado. — ¡Jamás!

Como si el destino lo guiara mediante esas escaleras, Mycroft puso un pie frente al otro y comenzó a correr por aquel pasaje que en otro tiempo le habría causado pereza y una fatiga considerable.

— ¡Libre soy, libre soy!, el viento me abrazará — Con los brazos abiertos, listo para salir volando lejos de ese sitio de ser necesario, corrió camino arriba. — ¡Libre soy, libre soy!, ¡no me verán llorar! — Para él fue como escupir finalmente todo el dolor y el resentimiento que llevaba cargando contra todos los que condenaban sus sentimientos sin siquiera haberlo conocido. ¿Qué prueban tenían que fuera monstruoso?, ¿Cómo eso les afectaba?, finalmente abandonaría aquel mundo de hipocresía donde solo le sonreirían siempre que les diera lo que ellos quisieran. Prefería ser torturado a entregarles un solo día más de su humanidad — ¡Firme así! — Alzó el resto de su largo traje hasta dejar libre su pie y golpeó el suelo, una superficie que no se había iluminado hasta que recibió toda su fuerza en él. — ¡Me quedo aquí!, déjalo escapar…

Entonces, en movimientos que habrían terminado de condenarlo como hechicero de tan solo verlos, el resto del salón se iluminaba con cada inclinación de su cuerpo, de sus manos y de sus pies, siguiendo la imagen del hombre, que no eran más que una serie de controles creados por una de las mentes más brillantes de su familia dos generaciones atrás.

— Solo mi corazón podrá mi mente guiar, mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá, ideas nuevas pronto imaginaré. — El rey estaba decidido, ya no había retorno y el resto de la verdad estaba en Sherlock y el reino inventarla, ya no era su problema. — ¡No volveré jamás!— Tomó la corona, ¿seguía sobre él esa maldita? — No queda nada atrás… — La arrojó lejos de su vista, donde no pudiera lastimarlo más. — ¡Libre soy, libre soy! — Con tan solo impulsar la cabeza hacia adelante, el cabello que recaía sobre su frente fue apartado de manera hábil con sus finos y largos dedos, peinándolos así hacia atrás. — ¡Surgiré como el despertar!, libre soy, libre soy. — De pronto aquellos adornos pesados y toda esa ropa que le costaba su libertad parecía excesivo. Arrojó lejos las dos grandes capas de ropa que cubrían su pecho hasta llevar únicamente una gabardina azul que cubría un chaleco celeste sobre una camisa de lana blanca, de manga larga y puños bordados en un bello azul oscuro. Vestiría únicamente eso junto a una capa de una tela ligera que usaba bajo el manto real por tradición, pues esta se encontraba recubierta en diminutos diamantes que le daban un efecto parecido al de la nieve, el mayor producto de exportación del país. — Se fue el hombre ideal… ¡Firme así, a la luz del sol! — El final de su recorrido parecía ser una hermosa vista hacia el amanecer que llegaba tras las montañas frente a él. El castillo perdió la luz de la mecánica, pero en su lugar, las rocas preciosas reflejaron el natural reflejo del astro más grande de su universo. — ¡DEJALO ESCAPAR!

Su grito expulsaba cualquier residuo de duda o desesperación. Era un nuevo Mycroft y nadie se atrevería a detenerlo a partir de ese momento.

— La soledad nunca me molestó.

Y cerrándolas de golpe, las puertas terminaron de alejarlo de aquella pesadilla.

— Muy inspirador.

— ¡AAAAHHH! — Vergonzosamente, aun gritaba como niña. Con los años no había mejorado su tono agudo cuando se asustaba, pero el descendía de la realeza más pura en kilómetros, debía mantener la cordura frente a la imagen de un desconocido alzando su corona y sacudiéndole el polvo de nieve sobre ella.

— Pero esto luce bastante caro, no deberías arrojarla así sin más… — De entre las sombras, un joven de figura alta y un cuerpo marcado por el trabajo, vestido pobremente como el resto de los cazadores del reino, observó al pelirrojo con una mirada café amistosa y una sonrisa confiada.  
Justo al bañarse con los rayos del amanecer, la figura de Mycroft, pero sobre todo, su rostro, se vieron expuestos ante el hombre que se encontraba observándolo con la corona en la mano.

¿Una corona?, ¿un pelirrojo?, ¿la conmoción del pueblo era por…?

— ¡Su alteza, discúlpeme, nunca creí que usted…! ¡En un lugar así!

Era cierto, a la luz del sol, aquello no era más que la ruina de un obsequio que nunca fue bien comprendido.  
Pero aquel rostro y ese cabello café eran conocidos para él.

— ¿Gregory?, ¿Lestrade? — Dentro de su pecho, una serie de golpes se confabularon con un que se trataba del estómago enfermo y una verborrea que pecaba de inoportuna. — Tu hola aquí como has sabías, ¡hey!, ¿estamos aquí?

No necesitaba un cerebro como el suyo en ese momento, pues hasta la más pobre de las inteligencias lo sabría… sonó como un idiota.

— Si, ¡quiero decir!, su alteza, sí… estoy aquí.

Sus mejillas se encontraban teñidas de carmesí, que en un rostro pálido era una acción delatora muy evidente, pero bien podía disimularlo, fingiendo que se trataba del frío. Su estómago lo estaba torturando, revolcándose, contrayéndose, temblando y aferrándose a su contenido, mientras intentaba expulsarlo al mismo tiempo. Lestrade había crecido demasiado, y aunque su complexión no parecía la de un hombre por completo, la verdad era que la genética podía ser muy despiadada. Al contrario del vientre ligeramente abultado del soberano, Greg lucía bien formado, alto, de hombros anchos y un porte masculino casi salvaje. Su cabellera castaña tenía unas marcadas patillas canosas y algunas otras pintadas de manera aleatoria alrededor de su cabeza. Medía al menos una cabeza más que el rey y tenía extremidades largas y macizas.  
Un cazador de ensueño, "un adonis en proceso"— pensó el pelirrojo, quien de pronto se volvía a sentir poco atractivo, un problema que lo había afectado muy poco frente a la brillante perspectiva de ser un noble y el mejor partido del reino por default.

— Creía que… habías… — De pronto se lamentó. No era capaz de juzgar a sus padres, a quienes quiso tanto y fueron capaces de amarlo a pesar de sus circunstancias, pero de alguna forma los veía como el gran canalizador de la desgracia que era su vida.

— ¿Muerto? — Lestrade podía considerarse un idiota en comparación con su señor, pero el rostro de Holmes podía expresar más de lo que él mismo creía. En especial si se le dedicaba tanta atención. — ¡Su alteza, su corona!, si sigue descubierto, con este clima…

Al momento, Gregory se quitó la capa más grande en su ropaje y la colocó sobre el cuerpo de Mycroft. Este notó que la amabilidad de Greg no había cambiado con los años, pero él se estaba marcando un nuevo inicio y en ese futuro no se encontraba el Mycroft débil nunca más.

— No, no la quiero más… yo debo encontrar un lugar donde resguardarme antes de llegar a la costa, voy a partir.

— ¿Su majestad? — El joven no encontró sentido en lo que su soberado decía, pero igualmente dejó la joya en el suelo y caminó tras el pelirrojo, mirando en dirección al reino. Desde aquella colina podía ver a los botes que, junto con el amanecer, llegaba uno tras otro al puerto principal del castillo, donde seguramente— pensaba Mycroft— Debían estar entregándole el mando del reino a Sherlock.

Tras los escombros del obsequio de su tío, una especie de tienda se encontraba erguida junto a una fogata recientemente acabada. Al observarla y ver tan solo un poco a Lestrade, supo lo que sucedía.

— ¿Vives aquí desde hace ya tanto?

— Bueno, su alteza, este sitio está abandonado desde mucho antes que usted o yo naciéramos y es todo lo que necesitamos por ahora…

— ¿"Necesitamos"?

— Si, mis amigos y yo, esto es todo lo que se necesita… — Gregory volvió por donde había descendido y buscó entre los objetos que tenía regados por el suelo, solo para dar con una soga y un morral.

— ¿Qué haces? — El pelirrojo se abrazó al saco que el moreno le había colocado y lo siguió por una senda que despejaba un camino directo hacia el puerto.

— Me preparo para llevarlo hasta su destino, su alteza, si va solo hasta el puerto, podría toparse con lobos…

— ¿Lobos? — Eso crispó el escaso bello del cuerpo en Mycroft. Caminó todo el recorrido hasta ese sitio sin siquiera pensar en esa clase de peligros, bastante lógicos si lo pensaba solo un poco más.

— O ladrones…

— ¿Ladrones también? — Tampoco imaginaba como había evitado todo eso. De pronto se sentía el más estúpido de los hombres, correr todo el riesgo de escapar para ser asesinado por vulgares ladrones. Se abrazó al saco. Gregory lo observó con ternura durante al menos unos momentos de completo silencio entre ambos.

Sin importar cuantos años pasaran, el pelirrojo lucía adorable con esa mirada sincera de consternación que cargaba a cuestas de forma perpetua, como si el peso del mundo cayera sobre su cuerpo menudo paliducho… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿pensando en el rey de esa forma? ¡Definitivamente no aprendía la lección! El exilio no hizo mucho por mejorarlo.

— Su alteza, le pido… — Greg cargó la soga sobre su hombro y se encaminó en dirección del camino principal, aquel que los llevaría hasta su escapatoria, pero de pronto Mycroft miró a su alrededor, el castillo del que escapaba y aquel que encontró en su camino a buscarse a sí mismo.

De pronto, un sentimiento de reto lo invadió. Probar algo, probarse algo a sí mismo. Que era cierto, que estaba ahí, de frente ante el mundo y que lo que sentía era sincero y no le debía explicaciones a nadie más que a sí mismo. Mycroft se amaba, tal como era, era maravilloso y no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie para saberlo. De ese momento en adelante solo se trataría de intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido desde que amó por última ocasión.

Con tan solo un movimiento de brazo, con la mano sobre el hombro derecho de Gregory, atrayéndolo hacia él con fuerza y recargando su peso sobre el cuerpo descuidado del hombre a quien sorprendió con un beso apasionado, un beso casi violento, posesivo y demandante. No creería en el destino ni en Dios, pero creía en pelear por lo que deseas y en jamás esperar sentado a que las cosas vayan mejor y los sueños se cumplan solos.

Por su parte, Lestrade mantenía los ojos abiertos como en la espera de ser acabado como presa en el ataque furtivo más inesperado de todos. Ciertamente era incorrecto, su rey, un hombre, el hombre que hacia el mundo detenerse o seguir con solo chasquear los dedos… pero de nuevo se encontraba ahí. ¿Acaso Dios lo llevó hasta él para que lo protegiera?, ¿de qué otra forma su deseo de volver a ver a ese hermoso niño se cumpliría?, seguro el destino impidió que los separaran, quizá jamás estuvieron lejos el uno del otro. Quizá su corazón también se detendría por una sola orden suya… y quizá eso no estaba mal.

Sin haber intercambiado palabra en más de una década, sin saber más del otro que lo último que escucharon de ellos, uno exiliado lejos, el otro confinado en soledad dentro de su castillo, a pesar de jamás encontrar la aprobación de los que los rodearan, se aventuraron a concederse una única oportunidad. De explorar algo más grande que ellos mismos. De tocar el amor.

De vuelta, arrastrado por su soberano, Greg fue guiado hasta su tienda, con la soga lejos, allá, donde fingió que podía guiarlo lejos de su lado sin sufrir de nuevo. Abrazó al pelirrojo durante todo el camino, mientras correspondía a aquel beso que se había prolongado más de lo esperado y procedió a inclinarse sobre su cuerpo, considerablemente más pequeño, mientras se sacaba el resto de la ropa y dejaba al rey recostarse sobre su mullido tendido en el suelo.  
El amanecer les obsequió su luz para resguardarlos de un frío que solo parecía ir en aumento, pero que no impediría que el hombre que alguna vez sirvió cariñosamente a su soberano, lo hiciera conocer a un varón por primera ocasión.

**No había tenido tiempo de actualizar, pero finalmente llegué a Let it Go y solo puedo decir que esta es la mezcla que me gusta entre las dos versiones en Español que conozco. "Libre soy" y "Suéltalo", ambas, tienen puntos buenos y malos, nunca he entendido toda esa guerra de doblajes… en fin, eso ya no es mi asunto.**

**yusefan halackti fanny alejo****, ****Martuqui Gomez 2**** (no pongo los puntos porque luego FF bloquea el nombre xD) y ro, gracias por sus comentarios, escribo esto por ustedes. Espero no decepcionar su espera.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
